Users enter personally identifiable information (PII) on documents all the time. For example, as part of a loan or credit application or at a doctor's office filling out medical forms. Oftentimes, the PII is handwritten. The document, including all the user's PII, may be scanned and transmitted to a central location, such as a head office or an electronic medical records (EMR) service, for additional processing and/or storage. However, a malicious user may gain access to the document, and the sensitive information contained therein, while being transmitted between a first device and a second device. Accordingly, existing security measures of protecting data in-transit may fall short, thereby exposing a user's PII to a malicious user.
Aspects described herein may address these and other problems, and generally improve the security, efficiency, and speed of user-entered text in-transit.